custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
My New Shoes (Thevideotour1's version)
My New Shoes is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on May 6, 1996. Plot When Baby Bop's pink ballet shoes are too dirty, Barney uses magic to take them off, and he and the kids take her to the shoes store to look for new ones for her. '''Educational Theme: '''Different Kinds of Shoes Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * Cherie (Melissa Altro) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Nolan (Corey Hayes) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Celine (Shira Roth) * Mrs. Shoes Store Lady (Sandy Duncan) Songs # Barney Theme Song # We've Got Shoes # Big and Little # Feet (Tune to: If You're Happy and You Know It) # Ten Little Toes # I Can Do # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe # Happy Dancin' # My New Shoes # The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy # I Love You Trivia * * * Season 3's I Love You has the same vocals from "Shawn and the Beanstalk" (Pitch +1 on the first verse and normal-pitched on the second verse). * This is another time Barney wears tap dancing shoes. * Barney wore the same tap dancing shoes from "On Again, Off Again" and the new content of "The Best of Barney". * Barney wore the same top hat from "The Queen of Make-Believe" and "I Can Do That!". * Barney wore the same tuxedo jacket from "". * Barney wore the same bow-tie from "If the Shoe Fits...". * When Barney says "Whoa!", as he spins around when he uses his magic to make his other tap dancing clothes appear on him and his tap dancing cane appear on his hand, the sound was voiced by Mario () from "King Mario of Cramalot" (when Mario almost falls, while fighting King Koopa), except it was pitched down to , and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice. * When Baby Bop said "Barney has happy feet.", as she, Cherie, Shawn, Jason, Nolan, Kim, and Celine watch Barney tap dancing, during the song, "Happy Dancin'", the sound was taken from "On Again, Off Again" (when Baby Bop (with her teddy bear in a clown costume), Sarah, Beth and Mario watch Nick and Barney tap dancing, during the song, "Happy Dancin'"). Quotes Quote 1 * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) Quote 2: * (fades to the next scene where Barney, Baby Bop and the kids enter the shoes store) Quote 3: * (after the song, "We've Got Shoes") Quote 4: * (after the song, "Big and Little")] Quote 5: * (after the song, "The Feet Song") Quote 6: * (after the song, "Ten Little Toes") Quote 7: * (after the song, "I Can Do”) Quote 8: * (after the song, "One, Two Buckle My Shoe") * * * * Quote 9: * (after the song, "Happy Dancin'") Quote 10: * (after the song, "The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", Barney and his friends clap and cheer) Quote 11: * Celine: (after the song, "I Love You") I guess we'd better be going home, Barney. * Nolan: Yeah, it was a fun day. Bye, Barney. * Kids: Bye! * Barney: See you soon! So long! (giggles)